The present invention relates to a lock construction for the spare wheel winch of an automotive vehicle.
By way of background, certain automotive vehicles include a spare wheel hoist and storage construction including a winch which is utilized to raise a spare wheel into a storage position and lower it therefrom for use. However, the winch is actuatable by means of a crank, and thus the spare wheel is susceptible of theft by anyone having a suitable crank. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiency that the present invention is concerned.